Fails of the abyss
by Fatal-fame
Summary: Ch.11. Fool or Wild. The sample of my Persona 4 abyss crossover. Just a look into what Luke's life would be like. Read and review please.
1. her

Fails of The Abyss

Her

Mt. Roneal

(Tear POV)

"Fang Blade." I heard Luke cry out as he brought his sword down on one of the wolves that were attacking the group. We are climbing a mountain, called My. Roneal, which is north of Keterburg. The reason we are doing this is to stop my brother, Van, from destroying the outer lands. The monster population here is larger than we expected and the monsters are also strong as well.

"Tear, you alright?" was what brought me out of my musing. I turned to see Luke looking at me with a confused look. I then took that moment, even though we were in the middle of battle, to reflect on on him.

When I first met him he was a brat. It was always master Van this or master Van that. He also knew nothing of the world. He didn't even know he was supposed to pay for things! My opinion of him changed slightly after we got off the Tartarus, a Malkuth landship, and were forced to fight humans. I pushed him out of the way when a soldier was about to hit him. He was frozen with fear as he hated killing humans. The next day the Colonel Jade Curtiss, Lukes attendant Guy Cecil, and I tried to leave Luke out of the fighting. Luke however was adamant about fighting, even if it was with other people. My respect for him grew a little at his courage, then there was Akzeriuth.

He acted all high and mighty because he was the ambassador. Then when Akzeriuth was destroyed he tried to pass off the blame to others. Using reasons like we couldn't stop it either, it was despicable.

When we got to Yulia city he was confronted by Asch the bloody, who told him of his replica heritage and that he (Asch) was the real Luke. Luke responded by attacking. After a brief fight, that Luke had won, Luke passed out and Asch helped me carry him to my room. I don't know why he did this but he did. He and the group then used the sephiroth tree to get back to the outer lands. I however stayed behind to look after Luke.

Luke woke up a few days later. He found me in my selenia garden, saying he needed to get back to the outer lands. I told him he would be able to leave in a bit when he grabbed me and told me that St. Binah would fall. When I asked him how he knew, he told me of how he saw everything through Asch's eyes and how he had to save St. Binah. I rebuked him however, by saying that he was treating it like Akzeriuth. He then did something that blew me away.

He laughed and called himself pathetic. It was the first time he really said anything derogatory about himself. It was then he told me he wanted to change. When he asked him how he responded by asking me for one of my knives. Although I was wary, I handed one to him anyway. Using the knife he cut his hair so that it reached the bottom of his neck and told me "With this I say goodbye to my old self." as he let his hair go. He then asked me to watch him, saying he might not do a good job at the start, but he would try. And so far he has done a good job, except for one thing.

"Fang Blade!" a voice that sounded like mine yelled out behind Luke as a girl slashed down on a wolf behind Luke. That one thing was _her_.

We had to go into Daath's military base, the Oracle Knights headquarters, to find Ion and Natalia. The Fonmaster and Princess of Kimlasca. While we were down there Luke got separated from us and ran from some of the knights. When we found him she was with him, wearing his coat.

She is Krystal, my replica.

When Van made Luke he also made her, to be a substitute for me if I didn't go with his ideals. Apparently as soon as she was created her fon slots were matched to mine, and she was put in a fon machine that would make her body like mine. For example if my arms got stronger then the fon machine would make her arms stronger, so any and all skills I knew she also knew. But that is not why I dislike her.

It's her personality I can't stand. At first I thought she would be like me calm, collected and having restraint on her emotions. Instead she is impulsive, rude and flirty. By flirty I don't mean like giggling and winks at boys. I mean she tries to seduce Luke any time we're in a town or on the Albiore. I guess that means she isn't flirty, as she only tries to get Luke, but still.

Then there is her outfit. She shows way more skin than necessary, with small shorts and tight shirts, and the worst part is that she does it for Luke. I've seen it, every time that Luke blushes at her she has this accomplished smile, as if she saved the world by getting Luke flustered. If they also happen to be talking she'll do erotic stretches to push her chest out and shake it a little.

She also has sword training, not from Van but from Luke. When we slept at Daath inn Luke asked The Colonel for lessons on how to control his hyperresonance. The Colonel couldn't help him though, and right before I volunteered she said she would. When asked whyshe easily said that she wanted to help in anyway she could and that shealso wanted to learn how to fight with a sword. Only later did I find out that shejust wanted to be alone with Luke.

When we got to Grand Chokmah Luke was feeling depressed that Guy attacked him, even though it was the curse slot that made Guy attack. I was going to talk to him about it, but she beat me to it. Just not in a way I expected.

Krystal put her hand under Luke's chin, lifted his head, and slapped him across the face.

I was shocked and so was Luke,who fell on his back in shock, but then she started speaking.

"Guy may have tried to attack you, but that doesn't mean he hates you." She told his prone form. "And you heard what Ion said about the curse slot, so he may have hated you at one point. However would someone who hated you wait in a cave, just for you?" she asked him, and while Luke tried to make an answer she turned and left to the inn. After a few minutes Luke got up and went to the market in a confused mood. When we all met up Krystal had a new sword. Luke, after the confrontation, saw the sword and thought it would be perfect for her. After he gave it to her she gave him a peck on the cheek for "being sweet." and walked to the room we rented with a sway in her hips.

Nothing could get rid of the dopey smile on Luke's face.

Next was Shurrey hill, when we got to the first sephiroth there. Luke had just used his hyperresonance on the sephiroth. He then turned around, just in time to catch Krystal as she jumped hugged him. He spun her around with this happy smile on his face. He then put her down with their faces less than an inch apart, and they were only getting closer. Only to be interrupted by a cough from The Colonel.

They split apart, and each with a matching blush.

A not flirt, but rude moment was when we got to Sheridan. Luke said that we would go help out the crafters in exchange for the use of the Albiore. Natalia praised Luke, saying that was what nobility should act like. Luke then rebuked her saying that it doesn't matter who you are you should just help people. Natalia replied with a simple "what?" that is when Krystal stepped in.

"What Luke is saying is that you should just help people, no matter what." she said Blandly "And if the only reason you're helping people is because of your nobility title. Then you are the same as Luke was at Akzeriuth." That made everyone gawk at her, Luke included.

All she did was scoff and walk outside.

But what really makes me dislike her is not her personality, her body or her mannerism.

It's her relationship with Luke.

Everytime they fight together he always acts as her guard, her knight in shining armour. And she always acts like his nurse, always asking if he was okay and healing his injuries. When not in battle Krystal acts like she's his girlfriend. Holding his hand, hugging him for too long and just spending time with him alone.

Why can't he look at me like that, like I'm important to him.

Why Luke?

Why Her?


	2. Break

Fails of the Abyss

Ch 2 Break

Warning does not follow the story

**Fatal-fame does not own tales of the abyss**

On top of the Albiore

It was the night before the final battle, the calm before the storm, but for two people. It was a time to admit the feelings they had for one another.

Tear looked over at Luke, admiring the man he had become.

"So, tomorrow is it huh? Luke said as he looked over the ocean.

"Yes, the final battle." Tear answered him. Luke then looked at his hand.

"I hope my body holds out till then." Luke whispered, however Tear heard him loud and clear.

"It will." She told him "And the next day, and the day after that." she finished as she slid closer to him.

"Tear." Luke started, getting her attention "I want to say thank you, for being here for me, for making sure I stayed on the right path. Thank you for always having my back. Thank you for keeping me from doing things I might regret." Luke stopped to think. "Thank you for just being you." he finished. Tear at first looked at him with a little shock, but the look melted into a calm smile.

"Luke." she murmured as she got closer to him. Luke then started to talk again.

"For the longest time I've had this feeling, one that I only get when I am with you." Luke began again "When I talk to you, when I am near you, hell when I think of you the feeling grows."

Tear's eyes widened 'Is this a...'

"It took me some time but I figured out what it was." Luke said as he turned to look at her sapphire eyes.

Tear began to blush 'It is.'

"I know now."

'This is it.'

"This is how it feels."

'Should I kiss him, or let him kiss me?'

"Too."

'I should kiss him.'

"Have a sister."

Tear stopped cold "What?"

"You are there for me, keep a constant watch on me, and never ask for anything in return. Just like a sister would." Luke said smiling with his eyes closed, he then turned back to the ocean in front of him

Two minutes passed by in complete silence.

Luke turned to Tear with a confused expression.

"Did you hear something break?" He asked her.

Chesedonia tavern

Jade brought the glass down from his lips.

"I've been thinking of restarting fomicry research." He told Anise.

"I can see the good that can come of it." She replied with a nod.

Jade was about to respond, but heard a strange sound. Both he and Anise turned to the direction of the northern exit.

"What was that, colonel?" Anise asked the man.

"I don't know." he replied truthfully. "But I think something big is about to happen."

Chesedonia Docks 

"Still worried about Asch?" Guy asked Natalia.

"Even if I haven't known him for seven years, he is still my friend." Natalia told him sadly.

"Well if it comes down to it." Guy started " Luke and Asch will have to-." he stopped.

They both turned to the northern exit.

"Natalia."

"Yes Guy."

"Why do I feel like Luke did something that was wrong, but can't be blamed for it?"

"Probably because he did."

Eldrant

"Commandant the Battle will be tomorrow." Legretta told Van.

"The battle for the world." Van nodded "The battle of fate. The-." he stopped.

"Legretta."

"Yes Commandant."

"Why did my want to kill the replica increase tenfold?

"He most likely did something unforgivable."

"ahh well his death shall be slow and horrible."

On top of the Albiore

Luke and Tear sat in silence.

Luke was glad he was finally able to tell Tear how he felt.

Tear however was not taking it well.

'He thinks of me as a sister, A SISTER!' She thought angrily 'Well, I'll just show him how wrong he is.'

Tear then moved so that she was on top of Luke and proceeded to pin him down.

"Uhh Tear whatcha doing?" He asked her nervously.

Tear's face contorted into a seductive, yet slightly insane glare.

"Well Luke." Said said as she pushed her chest into his "I need you to…do something for me."

"Then why don't you stay here and I'll go do that." He responded laughing nervously. Tear just shook her head.

"No." She pinned both of his arms above his head "I think that I'll." She dragged one of her hands down his torso "Just do it." She reached his pants "Myself."

After that Luke didn't think of Tear as a sister.

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I had to balance work with my mothers wedding, which was not fun.**

**Also if this counts as M can someone warn me. I don't think it does so I won't change it unless I am told a specific reason. **


	3. Explain

**This is something I came up with out of sheer boredom. **

**Fatal- fame does not own Tales of the Abyss, this is a parody.**

Explain

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Luke and his companion sat on one of the many couches, in one of the many rooms of Keterburg's hotel, his friends sitting around him, waiting for his explanation. Luke felt that this would happen at one point, but it didn't make it easier for him though. His thoughts drifted back to how he had got there.

Before the final battle they decided to use the passes for the spa. After a fun filled day of relaxing, Luke retired to his room.

Tear, after countless nights of thinking, had decided to admit her feelings for the redheaded replica. She slowly went to his room, to build her nerve more than anything. When she got there she noticed his door slightly ajar. She pulled out one of her knives, she always had one on her, and advanced slowly. When she got closer she could make out voices from within.

"You're all mine now." a female voice that Tear knew too well said. Tear realized that Legretta had managed to get into Luke's room. Tear's thoughts went to what Legretta could have been doing to Luke, Images of torture flashing in her eyes. She quietly creeped up to the door and slowly pushed it open. The door noiselessly opened and Tear peered inside, only to be shocked completely.

When she saw that Legretta had pinned Luke down she was mildly surprised, as she had expected that.

What shell shocked her was how they were naked and joined at the hips. Luke's eyes shut in pure pleasure as Legretta bounced on his manhood, her gaze to the heavens as Luke's hands grasped her hips.

All Tear could do was just stand there and watch.

Luke's eyes began to open slowly, fully drinking up the sight of the body on top of him. He then turned his head slightly towards the door, to be a bit more comfortable.

It was at that point he noticed the audience

His hands stopped Legretta, who at first was confused, but followed his gaze to Tear.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, until Tear did a very un Tear like thing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed out. This caused the trance that fell over Luke and Legretta to break. They both started to scramble, Luke looking for his clothes and Legretta for her guns. Both fell short though as they heard the end to Tear's first hymn. As Luke's mind went blank one thought came to him.

'Well, I'm fucked.'

And that's why he was tied up on a couch, half naked, surrounded by his friends and Legretta right next to him. Luke, on pure instinct, said the age old sentence that saved many a man.

"I can explain."

Guy was about to say something, but was cut off by Tear, who sat directly across from them.

"Oh really?" She asked in a slightly sweet voice. Her hair covering her eyes while her face gave off no emotion "Please do." Luke, fueled by terror, quickly started to recount how this started to happen.

"It all started the first time we went to Daath. I couldn't sleep and went for a walk, as I was wandering around I started to get chased by oracle knights. Because I left my sword at the inn I ran into the Cathedral, where they chased me for a while. I turned a corner and dove into a room. They ran past and I took in my surroundings, like that Legretta was aiming her guns at me." Luke stopped and looked around for a second, taking in his friends faces.

Guy looked more surprised than angry.

Natalia looked scandalized.

Jade had a rare moment of seriousness on his face.

Anise was looking away, muttering something.

Tear still had her hair covering her eyes, her face showing no emotion.

Legretta also showed no emotion, but he could see the whirlwind of emotions in her eyes. Luke took a breath and began again.

"We were like that for a few seconds. Until she opened her mouth to say something. I quickly charged her, catching her off guard. After a brief tussle I managed to get on top of her. That's when I noticed she was wearing a nightgown and that my hand was on her chest." Luke told them, to afraid to lie. "We both stared at my hand, when our heads both shot up at the same time. Legretta's mouth moved and I, out of pure instinct, kissed her." Luke stopped and moistened his throat. "After a few seconds neither of us moved. I was completely out of my mind with fear, after what felt like an eternity she wrapped her arms around me." Luke stopped to find the appropriate words.

"And in a blur of lost clothes, soft flesh, and pleasure. We found ourselves going at it." Luke was about to continue, but Legretta interrupted him. As stopping in the middle of her and Luke's intercourse had screwed with her head abit.

"It was amazing." She told them, much to Luke's mortification. "Every part of his body felt like the seventh fonon, completely soothing, while at the same time rough and firm. And when he entered me." Legretta shivred. "It was hard to imagine that he was a virgin." Her eyes closed as she went back to that time.

Luke was staring at the floor, wondering if he could kill himself with the table.

Guy's face went to shocked to embarrassed.

Natalia went as red as Luke's hair.

Jade's face didn't change, but if someone looked closely they would have seen his eyebrows raised a little bit.

Anise had her hands over her ears.

Tear was still blank.

Luke, figuring that now was the best time to finish, brought the attention to himself again.

"After that we kept meeting up and sleeping together." Luke said finally. Jade let out a sigh, his face taking up his trademark smirk.

"Well, that was an eye opener. But as long as that's it, I see no problems." Jade couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease Luke though. "It does surprise me that you could get a girl to like you that much though." He said. Luke chuckled nervously in response.

"About that…" Luke said with a nervous twitch. "Legretta isn't the only girl…" Luke trailed off.

"What?" was heard from both in front and behind him.

"Yeah, I also slept with." He took a breath. "One of the maids, a few Malkuth girls, Arietta, some Daath girls, Nephry, and some girls here and there." He finished quickly. Jade just smiled at him again.

"Did you say Nephry?" He asked Luke in a cheerful voice. Luke, once again fueled by terror nodded.

Oh, I see." Jade said as he materialized his spear. "I thought I may have misheard you."

"How did you get Arietta to do that with you, she hated you?" Anise asked, scared by the colonel's actions.

"She and I sort of met at one point, both of us were alone. She tried to kill me and I hugged her. She kissed me and it happened." Luke told the girl, his eyes on jade's spear. "We met up every once in a while after that."

"Even until she died?" Anise asked softly. Luke was about to respond, but a bird flew in, dropped a letter, and flew off. Tear grabbed the letter and quickly read it outloud.

Dear Luke

How are you doing? Life has been pretty sad for me after Ion died, but I'm coping.

It was a great idea to have me fake my death at the Cheagle woods. Now I can live with my friends and not have to worry about Van's plans.

I was also wondering if you could come down to the woods at one point. Because I've been feeling really lonely.

With love Arietta.

Everyone looked at Luke. Tear's eyes still hidden, but a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"So you've been sending letters to her?" Tear asked sweetly. Luke just nodded.

"I just have one more question Luke." She continued "What do you think of Anise, Natalia and I?"

Luke sighed happily, for this was a question he could answer.

"Anise, although a kid, is very reliable. That does not mean I'm marrying you though." He told her with a little smile in Anise's direction.

"Natalia is very beautiful, no doubt about it. But she promised herself to Asch and I won't be that guy." Luke replied. Natalia smiled back at him.

"And you are amazing Tear. You're strong, gentle and beautiful. And somewhere across the line. I came to see you as a great friend." He replied. Tear's hand twitched a little bit.

"Just a friend?" She asked as she stood up and turned to the others "Can you all leave us?" Everyone nodded their consent and left hesitantly, taking Legretta with them. She locked the door behind them and turned to Luke, who was trying to get away. She quickly straddled his lap.

"If you needed help like that, you should have just asked me." Luke's eyes shot up to hers and saw something that truly terrified him.

Dark possessiveness.

**Fatal-fame here and this is why I should be aloud to alter things.**

**Also can you please review on the newest chapter of perfect control? **


	4. Mastermind

**This is what happens when my mind reaches the peak of boredom.**

**Fatal- fame does not tales of the abyss or anything referenced. This is a parody, nothing more.**

Mastermind

Yulia City, Tear's room

Luke woke up slowly, bringing his hands to eyes to get the sleep out of them.

'Why would Asch close the connection, they haven't left Yulia city yet?' Luke wondered. But his thoughts were cut short as a voice filled the room.

"Those fools actually blame the replica, just as I predicted. Now they will leave him here and I will be able to improve my standings with him. I just wish I could kill the replica already, kick me will he, but I need him alive to destroy the rest of the planet. Of course before the complete destruction I shall save the planet, making me the supreme hero. Then, after moving up the ranks of this world I shall claim the planet for my own." The voice said as it scribbled in a diary.

Luke just stared at the figure in shock, not believing what he was seeing.

"M-Mieu?" Luke said, his face a mixture of shock and horror. This made the cheagle stop and turn to him.

"Oh master, you're awake ." He said as he bounced up and down, he then noticed how Luke's face had not changed from it's horror/shock mixture.

"Why are you…" The cheagles eyes widened, then narrowed.

"So you heard me?" Luke just nodded to him. "Well then." Mieu said as he rose into the air. "I'll just have to." A sword with a cheagle shaped handle and a silver blade appeared behind him. "KILL YOU!" The woodland creature said as the blade flew towards the bed. Luke quickly dove out of the way, grabbed his sword, and ran out of the room.

All while screaming like a little girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Luke screamed as he ran towards the center building, where the others were in a meeting. He got in and quickly ran up the ramps and grabbed the handle to the door.

Only to find it locked.

"OH COME ON!" Luke yelled as he started to slam his shoulder into it.

"Mayor Teodoro is in a meeting." Said one of the yulian people.

"I KNOW, THAT'S WHY I'M TRYING TO GET IN!" Luke screamed at her, still slamming his shoulder into the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked him calmly. Luke turned to her.

"No, but I do have a cheagle trying to KILL ME!" Luke said, then yelled as he tried to Raging Blast the door.

"Then I'm afraid you can't be allowed in." She told him calmly. Luke was about to respond, but Mieu choose that moment to walk in.

"Found you." He said happily as his sword flew towards Luke again. Luke pulled out his cutlass and deflected it.

"YOU WEREN'T LYING?!" The girl yelled at him as she hid be behind one of the pillars.

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE LIE ABOUT THAT?!" Luke yelled back as he blocked the floating sword. He pushed the cheagle blade back as hard as he could, forcing it into a wall.

"I'LL GET THE DOOR OPEN!" The girl yelled as she ran towards it. "YOU DISTRACT HIM!"

"OH SO YOU GET THE EASY JOB!" Luke yelled back, but ran towards the defenceless Mieu.

"FANG BLADE!" He yelled out as he slashed down. Only to be blocked by another of Mieu's swords.

"Did you really think I only had one sword?" The cheagle asked him. Luke didn't reply, but pulled back his foot and punted him out the door.

"I can't believe that worked." Luke said to himself as he ran out the door. The moment he stepped out the door a blade flew past him, cutting his hair. Luke looked towards the platform that he and Asch had dueled on.

Mieu floated there, surrounded by his swords. He raised a tiny paw and waved his claws towards himself. The silent message was translated by Luke.

_Come at me bro._

Luke, with a yell, raised his sword and rushed him. As he was running down the cat-walk, one thought came to his mind

'I wonder how the others are doing.'

Inside the main building

"So you don't want to go with us?" Anise asked Tear for the fiftieth time. Tear held back rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I'm staying here." Tear said in an tired voice.

"So you won't be going with us?" Natalia asked. Tear just sighed.

Outside

Luke was dodging swords left, right and center. Getting closer to Mieu as he dived and side-stepped. His cutlass a blur as he blocked everything coming at him.

'Almost there, almost.' Luke thought as he got closer. 'Almost, almost...NOW!' Luke lashed out with his cutlass. The tip of the blade caught Mieu, which seemed to stop his swords. Luke took advantage of this and started to slash in every way he could. After a minute of non stop cutting he slammed his right hand into Mieu.

"RAGING BLAST" Luke yelled out as the arte blasted the cheagle into the distance. Luke fell back into a sitting position and stared up into the sky.

"Heheh." Luke chuckled. It got louder and louder until it became full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I DID IT!" Luke screamed to the heavens. Jumping up and pumping his arm. Luke Looked down at his cutlass, which showed his short hairs reflection.

'If only the others saw that.'

Inside

"So you're completely, without a doubt, sure you want to stay here?" Anise asked for the one hundreth time.

"Yes." Tear said, close to losing it.

'Is this how Luke felt?' Tear wondered. 'Cause if it is, It explains a lot.'

"Are you 100% sure?" Natalia asked.

Tear slammed her head into the table.

Outside

Luke spun the sword around in his hand a few times and started to walk back. Whistling a happy tune as he went.

Suddenly a huge roar resounded. Luke turned around to see a giant Mieu rise from the purple sludge and move towards the city.

"OH COME ON!" Luke yelled out again as got back into his fighting stance. He felt something in his pocket and pulled out a magic lens. He used it on the giant cheagle.

Name: Super Ultra Death Cheagle Lord

HP: You wouldn't believe it

MP: The fon-belt obeys him

PHY ATK: Don't get hit

PHY DEF: Unbreakable

MGC ATK: See PHY ATK

MGC DEF: See PHY DEF

WEAK: Nothing

STRONG: Everything

EXP: All of it

GALD: Enough

DROP: Ultimate Divine Cheagle Sword of Death

STEAL: Apple gel

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" Luke screamed at the magical status board thing.

NO

"Alright then." Luke said, surprised that it answered his question. He turned to the SUDCL and prepared for battle.

Inside

"FOR THE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SEVENTH TIME, YES I'M STAYING HERE!" Tear shouted at the group, unable to take it anymore.

"We just want to make sure." Anise said quietly.

"I WAS SURE THE FIRST TIME YOU ASKED, NEVER MIND THE OTHER ONE HUNDRED FIFTY-SIX TIMES!" She then turned got up and turned to the door.

"Tear." The mayor said getting her attention. "The door won't open for another hour." He told her calmly.

Tear turned to glare at him.

Outside

Luke had a steady rhythm going. First SUDCL would try to squish him with his paws, Luke would dodge and slash it, and if he was feeling lucky use an arte on him.

'I got this.' Luke thought to himself 'There's no way I can lose.'

Then Mieu shot a concentrated blast of light from his eyes. Luke quickly rolled out of the way.

'Laser beams, really.' Luke thought. He turned his head slightly to see a giant paw coming towards him.

'Didn't see that coming.'

Luke was smashed into the one of the pillars on the cat walk, knocking his sword out of his hand. Luke tried to get up, but found he couldn't.

'Is this the end?' Luke wondered to himself as his vision got darker. 'Is..this...how...I..." Luke world went black

'Die?'

Luke laid there for what felt like an eternity. His body getting colder and colder.

'_**Luke.' **_A voice whispered in his subconscious._** 'Luke.'**_ The voice said, louder this time. _**'LUKE!' **_ The voice screamed at him.

'WHAT?' Luke mentally shouted at the voice.

'_**I have reached you, fragment of my soul.'**_ The voice replied.

'Who are you?' Luke asked.

'_**I'**_ A flash of light appeared in his mind as he saw a figure that looked just like him. _**'Am Lorelei.' **_Luke mentally stared at him.

'Okay...' Luke said 'I've finally lost it.'

'_**You are not insane.'**_ Lorelei said with a shake of his head. _**'But you are dying.'**_

'Well I know that much.' Luke replied.

'_**I shall heal your body, then you will focus all of your power into your left hand.**_'

Luke nodded to him.

'_**And then you shall punch him. which will destroy him.'**_

'Are you sure that will work?' Luke said confusedly.

'_**Yes, now go.'**_ Lorelei said.

'Wait.' Luke said, getting the sentient's attention. 'What do you mean by "Fragment of my soul."?

'_**You and your other are both pieces of my soul.'**_ Lorelei answered him.

'So me and Asch are pieces of your soul.' Luke said to himself. 'And you're the sentinel seventh fonons and I'm made of the seventh fonon.' Luke pondered. 'That makes me like the living incarnation of the seventh fonon. Therefor I'm you and Asch is the copy.' Luke said , happy with the conclusion.

'_**Pardon?**_'

'Well if having a someone made out of the seventh fonon is impossible except for fomicry. Then Asch is nothing more than a rough draft for me.' Luke answered.

'_**No. You two were created as equals.'**_ Lorelei told him. This caused Luke to snort.

'Try telling Asch that.' Luke replied to him as he did his trademark hand thing.

'_**Just go destroy the cheagle.'**_ Lorelei told him.

'Ahhh but I have more questions.' Luke whined.

'_**NO, now save the world.'**_ Lorelei said as he cut off the channel.

'Wow, I'm a jerk.' Luke thought to himself as he got up to face the SUDCL. He felt power running through his body and focused it into his left hand.

'This is it. I feel it.' Luke pulled back his fist and started to run towards the SUDCL. He jumped into the air above it and brought his fist forward. The closer it got the more it took a falcon type shape. Out of nowhere a red helmet landed on his head.

"FALCON!" Luke yelled as his fist collided with the SUDCL's head, the explosion of power blowing the helmet off. "PUNCH!"

The Cheagle Lord let out a roar of pain as the power caused it to explode from the inside out. In it's last moments of life, it look towards Luke.

Luke flew backwards bringing two fingers to his forehead and swung his hand slightly forward. Both knowing the message it sent.

_See ya next time_.

With that, and one final scream of pain, it exploded in a blast of power.

Luke landed on his feet and started to walk towards the main building.

"Is it over?" The girl he met earlier asked him, standing outside the entrance of the main building.

"Yep." Luke told her as he put his hands behind his head.

"You saved the world single handedly." She said in awe.

"That?" Luke replied "Naw, that was an owner taking care of his pet"

"Luke?" Tear called out, happy to be out of the meeting room. Luke and the girl both turned to her.

"Oh hey Tear , Guy, and others." Luke said as they walked towards him.

"Why are you awake replica?" Asch asked him.

"Don't no, don't care." Luke said after a moments thought.

"What did you do today Luke?" Guy asked

Luke just looked up into the sky and held out both his hands. One of the swords Mieu was using fell into his left while a huge bag of gald fell into the other.

"Nothing Important."

**Fatal-fame here and that's the end of that. **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Treasure Hunter sample

**Fatal-fame here, with a sample of a story I'm thinking of writing. The events that happen may not happen in the real version.**

**In this Tear and Guy stayed with Asch. Luke woke up and went to the surface. As Luke traveled through Aramis Springs, he found a treasure. Luke went to Daath and sold it for an unbelieveable amount of money. The person who sells it to him asks him if he is a treasure hunter. Luke, after a long reflection of his life, decides to take this as his handle. He cuts every personal tie he has, whether it's friend, foe or family.**

**This takes place in an AU, Where they meet Luke at Belkend with some differences.**

**Now I present you...**

Treasure Hunter, Sample

Luke looked around from his spot on the guardrails, watching the large fon-machine in the center of town whirl and twirl.

'Man, this place is impressive.' Luke thought in amazement. 'I know where I'll go if I ever find fon-machine parts to sell.'

'But it still sucks that the others are here.' He mused 'Oh well, nothing I can do about it.'

"Luke." A voice called out behind him, getting his attention. Luke turned towards it, grabbing his hat so it wouldn't fall off his head.

"Hello Tear." Luke said in an emotionless tone. Tear just stared at him for a bit before continuing.

"Where have you been?" She asked him.

"Around." The replica answered vaguely.

"Do you know the situation?" Tear changed the topic. Luke just shrugged. "Well, Van is-" Luke held up his hand to stop her.

"Perhaps you misunderstood what I meant." Luke cut her off. "I don't actually care."

Tear's eyes widened into saucers.

"W-what?"

"I don't care." Luke said again "I don't care about Van and I don't care about the world."

"But what about Akzeriuth?" She asked him.

"What about it?" Luke asked in return.

"Aren't you going to make up for it?" The female soldier asked him.

"hmm." Luke thought for a minute. "No."

"You're just going to abandon your responsibilities?" Tear asked him with a slight edge in her tone.

"I have responsibilities?" Luke asked as he opened his journal and flipped through a couple pages. "I can't find anything here."

"The responsibility of making up for your sins." She told him. Luke just raised an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk." At her confused expression he elaborated. "You kill people for little to no reason or if you have a reason you don't explain it."

"And you murdered ten thousand people for no reason." She countered.

"No, Akzeriuth was destroyed because I was forced to destroy the sephiroth." He replied "I also never wanted to kill anybody before Akzeriuth even happened. You, however, kill with little to no remorse." Luke looked her leaned back and placed his hands on the back of his head, his eyes still on Tear. "But I suppose that's why you don't think you have to make up for it. You don't care." At this point Tear's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Luke, how can you say that?" She asked him.

"That's simple." He told her as he walked past her. "I don't have any good in me."

Tear's eyes widened more, but dropped as she remembered those words.

Luke made his way to the fon labs in hopes to find some buyers or information on a new item worth looking for.

'I'll just walk in, ask around, and walk out.' Luke told himself as the door opened for him. He started to navigate through the lab, making a mental map as he went.

'None of these people look really important.' Luke thought. 'Where are the more important scientists?' He asked himself as he walked through the labs. As he entered one room he saw a group of three people talking to Guy.

'Dammit.' Luke thought as he turned to leave.

"Luke!" Guy shouted to the younger man attention.

'Just ignore him.' Luke thought to himself as he walked towards the door. Just as the door opened for him to walk out a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Guy asked as he turned Luke around.

"Looking for some potential buyers." Luke said with a slight edge in his tone.

"Hehe ya don't say." Guy said with a nervous chuckle. "Well these are the people to talk to."

"Cool." Luke said simply as he walked past him towards the scientists.

"What would you like?" The head scientist asked him.

"I would like to know." Luke said as he pulled a glowing blue stone out of his pocket. "How much this is worth."

"That's the flight stone." Guy exclaimed as he grabbed Luke again. "You gotta give it to me."

"That's a fight stone." The head scientist echoed. "I'll pay you fifty-thousand gald for it."

"Deal." Luke said easily as he threw the stone into the air and caught it.

"Luke we need that." Guy told him as one of the workers went to get the money.

"Hmm that sucks." Luke told him as he continued to play with the stone. "But I like money more than you."

"Luke please..." Guy started but was cut off by Luke.

"Don't beg." Luke told him. "It will only make me think less of you."

Guy stood in silence as Luke gave the glowing stone to the doctor, who gave him his gald in return.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Luke told them as he walked out the door, not paying attention to Guy at all.

"Luke, dammit." Guy muttered to himself as the young boy left.

Luke made his way out of the lab. When he got outside the building he noticed the moon was starting to rise.

'Better get a room at the inn.' Luke thought as he walked towards the town gate 'Wish I could be on my way, but it's too dangerous to travel at night.'

He soon arrived at his destination and walked into the inn building. As soon as he walked in he noticed Jade, Anise, Natalia, Asch, Ion, and Mieu at a table.. Luke quickly tipped his hat to cover his face and walked towards reception, adjusting his hat as he walked so that his hair couldn't be seen.

"I'd like a room please." Luke said quietly as he placed a small bag of gald onto the desk.

"Sir, this is more than enough." The receptionist told him in a louder tone. Luke quickly made a gesture for her to quiet down, but the conversation had gained the attention of the others in the room.

"Well, if it isn't Luke." Jade said as the rest of the group turned to the replica.

'Son of a...' Luke thought as he turned to face the group of five.

"Luke where have you been?" Natalia asked as she got out of her seat and walked up to him. Luke gazed at her with the emotionless look that he gave Tear.

"Around." He told her in the same way he told Tear.

"Why didn't you go back to Baticul?" She asked him.

"I didn't want to." Luke said in his emotionless tone, but his patience was wearing thin.

"Do you know how worried we were about you?" She asked him, anger starting to come through her tone and expression.

"I don't care." Luke replied, wanting to get rid of the blond.

"Luke, how could you…" She started as the others got up, but stopped as Luke grabbed his room key and walked away to his room. Right as he got to the door of his room, he felt himself be grabbed by the shoulder.

"Luke, that was very rude." Natalia scolded him. "I was talking to you and…"

"Since normal methods won't get you to shut up." Luke told her as he reached up and grasped her hand without looking. "I'll have to use more persuasive methods." Luke then pulled her in front of him, spinning her around so she faced him, and pinned her to the wall by the throat with his hand.

"Leave me alone." Luke told her as he grasped tighter. "And I won't kill you. Do we have an understanding?" Luke asked as he looked right into her eyes. Natalia nodded her answer to him and Luke threw her out of his way. When she hit the ground Ion and Anise ran to her to help her up.

"I didn't think you were that stupid replica." Asch said as he drew his sword.

"Do you know the consequences this might invoke?" Jade asked the replica as he materialized his spear. Luke just let a smirk take up his face.

"Of course." He replied with glee. "If I kill her, by law of the three kingdoms, I can have anything granted to me." Jade and Ion's eyes widened when he said this. After an intense few moments Jade got rid of his spear.

"What are you doing colonel?" Anise demanded to know. Jade let out a sigh as he reached up and adjusted his glasses.

"By the law of the three kingdoms he can't be punished for attacking Natalia." Ion explained as he looked sadly at Luke, who glared back in response.

"So put that thing away before you hurt yourself Asch." Luke said casually as he looked at his original, who was still pointing his sword at him.

"Why? What will you do, kill me?" Asked Asch as he pulled back his sword. When Luke didn't answer Asch as his left hand edge for his sword and his right went under his jacket. This infuriated Asch, who lunged at his replica. Luke quickly used his left hand to push the sword off it's course, while pulling something out from behind him with his right. As the momentum kept Asch moving forward he had no chance to react as Luke plunged the dagger he held into Asch's stomach.

His eyes widened as he felt the blade pierce his flesh, and he looked up into the eyes that mirrored his own.

"Yep." Luke said as he grabbed Asch by the shoulder and ripped the dagger out. He then threw the wounded man to his left, where Natalia quickly tended to him. Luke wiped the dagger on his coat as he walked towards the door.

"Keep the money." Luke said as he tossed the key back onto the receptionist's desk, who just stared in fear as he walked by. Luke stopped at the table the others were sitting at as he noticed Mieu was staring at him with fearful eyes. Luke's hand quickly shot out at the cheagle, who tensed for a hit.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Luke said quietly as he stroked Mieu's fur. After a few moments he turned to walk out, only to see a wide eye Tear and Guy in front of the door. Luke just let out an angry sigh as he walked towards the door.

"LUKE, HOW COULD YOU…" That was as far as Guy got, for Luke had grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out of the way.

"Shut up." Luke told him with a glare as he walked out of the building. Everyone stood in silence as Natalia healed Asch.

"Well." Jade said "That didn't go as expected."

**So I noticed that only a** **few people actually commented on my fanfiction ideas.**

**So I have decided to make some samples and see how people react.**

**Please review**


	6. Salvage sample

**Fatal-fame here with another one of my samples.**

**In this Luke woke up earlier and went to Baticul. There he fell into the crater it stands in and learns of a town in it. The town makes a living by salvaging dawn age technology in groups, like teams of people. There he joins a group and makes use of his skills.**

**This is a couple months after Akzeriuth.**

**Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss, this is a parody nothing more.**

Salvage

This place was hell.

The air was barely breathable, the buildings were falling apart, there was only a few seventh fonists, each day was a struggle to survive.

And Luke loved it.

Here he had his own place, skills that helped everybody, friends he would die for, an exciting life, all the gald he needed, and everyone knew who he was.

But the thing he liked best about the fact that people wanted him.

Not because he was nephew of the king, because he was rich, or because of his hyperresonance.

They liked him for him.

And that's why he stayed, to help the people who liked him.

Speaking of which…

"Hey Luke!" Chase's voice carried out from outside of his home. "Marron wants you to fix her generator!"

"Be out in a sec." Luke yelled out as he grabbed his air purifier and walked out the door.

"This is, what the fifth time it's happened?" The boy asked as he placed both his hands behind his head as they walked.

"Seventh." Luke replied as he placed his purifier on his wrist. It was kind of funny to him. He never thought the fon-tech stuff Guy had taught him would ever be useful. Now he was the mechanic of this place.

"I was still close." Chase replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyway, I'm heading to the surface to fight some monsters." Chase told him as they parted ways. "We still going on a salvage run tonight?" Chase asked before he started to climb.

"Hell yeah." Luke replied as gave him a thumbs up. Luke then turned and walked to Marron's house.

"I see you're still with those losers." A female voice said from behind. Luke just rolled his eyes as he turned to her.

"What do ya want, Claudia?" Luke asked as he glared at the female salvage group leader.

"For you to join my group." She easily replied. Luke just snorted and turned away.

"Like I told you before. I have no intention of ever joining your crew or betraying my own." Luke told her as he walked away.

And he meant it. His salvage group was his family now. All of them took care of eachother, no matter the situation.

The least he could do was return the favor.

'And the only reason she wants me is because I'm a seventh fonist.' Luke thought angrily

"Oh Luke, there you are." Marron said as she saw the redhead.

"Hey Marron." Luke replied as he walked up to her.

"Come on in." She told him as she opened the door. They both walked inside and Luke set straight onto the generator. He opened it and tinkered around for a few moments.

"I got it." Luke said as he put the cover back on and pressed the switch. When he did this Marron's lights came back on.

"Thank you." She said as Luke stood back up.

"No problem." Luke easily replied as he walked out the door.

"Comeback and I may have some cookies made." She yelled after him.

"I'll be back for sure then." Luke yelled back as he broke into a jog to get back to his place. He soon stopped by the Malister house. Luke stared at it for a few seconds before rolling his eyes.

'A monster.' Luke laughed at the thought as he proceeded on his way 'As if.'

He didn't notice the red eyes watching him.

'Three hours to kill.' Luke mused as he walked in the door. 'What to do?' He looked around for a bit, then shrugged and grabbed a book.

'Reading it is.' Luke thought as he opened to his last page.

TIMESKIP

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed out as he fell to the floor. As soon as he hit the ground he rolled and stood up in a fighting stance.

Thats when he noticed Chase laughing his ass off.

"Mornin sunshine." Chase said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Luke just twitched a little bit before taking a calming breath.

"Chase." Luke said getting his attention "The hell was that for?" Chase just shrugged and pointed at the clock.

"It was nearly time and you weren't there." Chase informed him as he pointed at the clock. Luke followed his hand to the timepiece and slapped a palm to his face.

"Dammit, I fell asleep." Luke moaned as he dragged the hand down his face.

"Just get your stuff." Chase told him as he walked out the door. Luke then walked up to his room to grab his sword.

"Hey beautiful." Luke said as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt. He spun it around a few times before wrapping the belt around him so that the sheath was behind him. Luke then walked outside and turned towards the caves. He stopped as he heard a noise and turned to see some monsters coming towards him. Luke just let out a sigh as he drew his blade and pulled it back, past his right side.

Luke stood like that for a moment, letting the monsters get closer to him. When they were in range, he lashed out with a quick slice as his thumb pressed the button on top. Luke's eyes lite up as fire poured out the tip of the blade, rending all the monsters to ash. After a quick scan to see if any were living, he spun his blade around and sheathed it again.

'I love this thing.' Luke thought as he turned around, put his hands behind his head as he walked to the caves.

'Let's see if I can't find some upgrade parts for it.'

**Fatal-fame here with another sample of a story I may write called ****Salvage.**

**This is a few chapters into it, 4 to 6, give or take. That's why I didn't write more details about it.**

**Luke's sword is kind of like the sorcerer's ring. By using different fonons it can use different attacks. Like a gold FCS core, only a sharp pointy thing.**

**I also have no name for the city or the sword. So send me your ideas.**

**Review and tell me if I should write this. **


	7. Luke in Silent Hill

**Hi everybody Fatal-fame here with a new sample. This sample is one that I haven't been able to get out of my head for a long time.**

**If you read the description, then you know this is Luke in silent hill.**

**Still surprised no one did it before me. **

**Anyway onto the sample.**

**Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss, silent hill or any other thing referenced in this story. This is a parody, not for profit.**

**Once again, this is fairly far into the story. About 5 to 6 chapters in.**

**Pm me if you think you understand what the monsters or objects represents. Don't spoil it for those who want to figure it out for themselves.**

Working on Title

Luke was lightly jogging through the streets of Silent Hill, his gaze constantly darting around to make sure it was safe. He soon came to a stop in front of a store, Luke quickly tried the door and to his relief it opened up.

"Better to stay indoors." Luke told himself as he silently closed the door. He quickly turned to survey the inside. Luke raised his hand to his chest and turned on his flashlight. He started to walk forward, swivelling his body so the light hit everything.

"Seems to be a clothing store." Luke said as he looked at the multiple racks of clothing. Luke looked down at himself and notice his clothes weren't the best for the situation.

"I already lost my coat." Luke mumbled. "Might as well change completely."

Luke grabbed a semi thick, long sleeve grey shirt with a pocket on the left breast. He quickly pulled of his black shirt and threw it away, not before grabbing the flashlight however. He pulled the shirt over his head and clipped the flashlight to the pocket. He then emptied out his pants and took them and his gloves off. He grabbed the nearest pants, the sign said "jeans" or something, and slipped them on. He filled the pockets back up and turned to leave. He then saw a selection of shoes, the sign said so. Figuring he had nothing to lose he started to browse until he found some black slip on running shoes.

"Hmm not bad." Luke mumbled as he checked himself in a mirror. "Kinda comfortable."

Luke walked over to the counter, looking for anything that seemed human. When he didn't see anyone he placed all of his gald onto the table.

"Not like I'll need it here." Luke muttered as he prepared to leave. He stopped however, as he noticed two health drinks on the counter. Luke quickly grabbed them and placed them in the bag on his side.

"Glad this has room." Luke said quietly as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder. He looked up to make sure he didn't miss anything and noticed a small black tube with two switches on the side of it and the right siding was missing a sliver about 2 millimeters wide that went until just before the bottom. Luke, a bit curious, picked it up and started to turn it in his hand. When he finished his survey of it he pressed the two buttons. The moment he did a small blade popped out of the side and flipped onto the top. Luke, surprised at first, quickly checked out the blade. It was a simple steel blade with the edge that went into the tube sharpened, while the other side was blunt. The blade was just a little bit smaller than the tube, but it seemed deadly.

"This some type of weapon?" Luke asked himself as he pushed the blade back into the tube. He stared at it for a few more seconds and put it in his new pocket.

"It may not be much, but it's something." Luke replied as he slid the blade into his right pocket and turned to walk out the door. After checking to make sure he had everything he came in with. He took a deep breath and walked out the door.

His first instinct was to search for anything that could be hostile to him, the...things that prowled around the town could be anywhere. Luke's search was in vain because of the fog however. But the fog did comfort him some what.

"Foggy." Luke said as his green eyes glanced around. "Fog means real world."

Luke then pulled out his map. He walked to the end of the street and looked up at the sign.

"I'm on Mccammon St." Luke mumbled as his finger traced the map. "So I should head to...Brite St." Luke then looked up from the map. "Which should be." Luke thought for a moment. "This way." He said as he turned to the left. He started into his jog, which was becoming the norm of him getting around. He jogged on for a couple of minutes, still looking around for anything that could be a threat.

"Haven't seen any of those things in a while." Luke muttered as kept going forward. After a few minutes of jogging he turned right onto Lamon st. Luke kept jogging, but his pocket was letting out a static sound.

"Spoke too soon." Luke muttered to himself as he started running. He looked behind him to see if anything was following him. He could make out a black blur in the fog that was approaching fast.

"Gotta lose it." Luke told himself as he kept running forward. He turned and dove into a near by alley, hoping the thing would have lost sight of him. He heard the thing...run? Shuffle? Whatever the hell it did past the alley way. Luke let out a sigh of relief when the static died down. He pulled the small red radio out of his pocket and pressed it against his mouth.

"Thanks again." He whispered to the radio, his thumb brushing against the scratched in "salvation". Luke figured it was alive, after all it would need some type of sentience to warn him about those... things.

And, all else aside, it was technically his only friend.

"Then again, everyone here is nuts." Luke told himself as he continued down the alley. He shook his head as he remembered the… encounters he had with the… residents.

"For all I know everyone was brought here like me." Luke muttered as he walked. He stopped however, when he remember his first meeting.

"That guy did give me that." Luke said as he dug around his bag. He pulled out the black handgun that Daniel gave him.

"He told me I could protect myself with it." Luke told himself as he pulled out the rest of it. He looked at the pamphlet he was given and started to put the weapon together.

After ten minutes of messing around Luke had figured it out.

"So I just gotta pull the "trigger" when I want to fire." Luke read as he held the gun in one hand and the pamphlet in the other. "And press the button on the side to "reload." Which can be done when the "clip" or "magazine" is empty or to just add more "bullets" to a partially full clip." Luke nodded as he finished reading. He put the pamphlet back in the bag and loaded the gun with a clip.

"I hope this works." The redhead murmured to himself as he pulled the slide back. He slid the barrel of the gun into his back pocket and continued on his way. He decided to stick to the alleyways until he figured it was safe to go out. So far he just jogged through the tight spaces between the buildings. Luke stopped to catch his breath for a second. He leaned against the wall next to him and caught his breath.

Then the wind started to pick up.

"Oh no." Luke said as he started to run, fear forcing his body to the limit. He ran into the street, hoping to find the mark that kept appearing. As he was running, his radio started to become clearer, screams started to become apparent.

Which meant more of those things were near by.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Hoping beyond hope for the tuning fork. He saw a neon sign above a door that was above a staircase. But the sign was not what grabbed his attention.

The soft glow of light in the shape of two prongs on the door had his complete focus.

He sprinted towards it, determined to get to it before one of those things got to him.

He was a few meter distance away from the steps when something latched on to his waist. He looked down to see then demented childs face as it held on to him, weighing him down.

"LET GO OF ME!" He yelled in anger as he tried to move forward, while using his hands to try to pry the thing off. He turned his gaze to see another thing moving towards him. One that was bigger and far more dangerous.

Luke continued to struggle against the small thing that held to his waist. He was almost at the base of the steps when he saw the bigger thing get too close for comfort.

'Gotta get it off.' Luke thought desperately. 'I can't reach the gun.' Luke's eyes then widened in realization.

'The knife!' Luke remembered as his right hand plunged into the pocket that held the small tube. He quickly pulled it out and pressed the buttons. The blade popped out and he plunged it into the demented child's neck. Or what he thought was the neck, considering it had two heads.

The moment the blade was fully lodged into the things neck, it stopped holding him and started to soundlessly scream. When It's hands weren't around him, he pulled the knife out and used both hands to push it away.

It fell to the ground in a heap, clutching at the bleeding wound with it's deformed hands.

Luke then looked up to see the bigger thing running towards him. This time he used his left hand to pull out the handgun.

He pointed it at the approaching thing, not bothering to aim, and started pulling the trigger.

Shot after shot flew out of the barrel, some missing and some hitting. After five trigger pulls, one bullet made itself at home where the things head was. It stumbled back, letting out a loud scream despite the fact that it's mouth was covered with skin.

Luke didn't take any chances and bolted up the stairs. He made it to the door and pushed it open. When he was fully inside he slammed the door shut and turned the lock. Even though none of those things had made it in before he still pushed against the door to keep it closed.

When the noise outside died down and his radio stopped emitting static, he allowed himself to slid to the floor.

Luke let out a sigh of relief and stood up. He noticed that it was some type of bar with metal poles on a stage. On the walls were pictures of women wearing almost nothing, seemingly dancing on the stage. Luke looked confused for a moment, but then shook his head.

"All that matters is that it's safe." Luke told himself sternly. He started to walk through the room, smiling slightly as the radio let out a little, happy song. He found a room behind the stage and went through it.

Inside was a couple of make up tables, a few revealing outfits, and some spare light bulbs and such.

But the thing that caught his attention the most was the bed in the corner.

Luke quickly emptied his pockets on the table that was within arms reach of the bed. He took off the bag and placed it on the ground. He then opened it and pulled out a small stuffed doll. Luke then curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up he wouldn't be in trouble.

Before he fell asleep he could have sworn he heard a voice say _"Sleep well child."_

**Fatal-fame here and this is the sample of Luke in Silent hill.**

**Did it match the level of scariness that silent hill just oozes out. Review and tell me if I should continue this. **


	8. Oracle knight sample

**Hello everyone, Fatal-fame here with another sample.**

**This is when Luke becomes an oracle knight after being left in Yulia city.**

**This is a harem, OC, OOC, type fic. **

**Fatal-Fame does not own Tales of the Abyss or any other copyrighted material in this fic, this is a parody nothing more.**

**This takes place a couple days after the outer lands are lowered.**

One Who Defies Fate

The group was silent as the Albiore started to descend on to the Mushroom Road. The mood sombre as they prepared to leave the craft.

They had just finished off Van just a few days ago and were saying their goodbyes in Baticul, dropping off Asch and Natalia, when they heard that Suzanne was sick.

After learning that her medicine could only be made with Rugnica Death Caps, which one of the few places they grew was the Mushroom road.

Seeing no reason not to, the group had decided to help the princess and noble.

Guy let out a sigh as he walked out of the flying fon machine, thinking of the missing member of the party.

Asch had replaced Luke for all intent and purposes, but for him, Asch was only a fighter.

Guy acknowledged that Asch was the real Luke, but Guy had to also admit that he prefered the replica.

Luke was innocently insensitive.

Asch was an ass on purpose.

Luke was his friend.

Asch was anti social to the extreme.

Luke was…

Standing right in front of them.

Even with the short haircut, he could recognize that bright red hair anywhere.

He turned his head towards his companions, silently asking if what he was seeing was real.

Judging by the others looks of shock, he wasn't delusional.

His best friend was right in front of them.

He took a step forward, followed by another and another, until he was running towards the red head.

When he was almost there he raised his arm, reaching out to his lost friend.

Until Luke grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

Guy's back hit the ground with an audible thud, causing him to lose his breath for a few seconds. When he got his bearings he noticed the blade pointed at his throat. He looked up at the younger male, wondering if he was wrong.

Luke look down at the person who attacked him and was surprised to see one of his old traveling companions. His eyes darted to the side, seeing the others with him. Luke quickly put his blade away and held his hand out.

"Sorry Guy." Luke said as he helped the older man up. "This place is dangerous, so I reacted." Guy just put on a smile.

"I should have said something." Guy replied as he looked at the red headed replica. He noticed that Luke was wearing a simple set of clothes. Just a white shirt, grey jacket, black pants and black shoes. His sword was still strapped in the same place, but it was a thin, double edged sword instead of his normal cutlass.

"Still it's great to see you." Guy said with a huge smile. Luke smiled back, but some noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"So this is where you were, dreck." Asch spoke up, causing the men to turn to him. Luke just shrugged.

"Where have you been Luke?" Natalia asked the younger male. Luke just put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Places." Luke answered as he tilted his head so he looked past her. He then let out a sigh.

"Why did you follow me?" Luke asked as he stared past Natalia. This caused everyone to take up a confused look, until a slight rustling was heard behind them.

They all turned to see a small girl riding a rather large wolf.

"Sorry Luke." The girl said as the giant wolf trotted over to the redhead. "But I wanted to come with you." Luke sighed again as he dropped to one knee.

"I told you this place is really dangerous." Luke replied "It would be best if you wait on the ship." Luke turned to where his ship was docked.

Or would have been if the Albiore hadn't crushed it.

They both stared at the Albiore for a few seconds, their faces not showing any emotion. Luke then covered his face with both his hands.

"This is going to take so much groveling." Luke moaned as he slid his hands down off his face. He then turned back to the road.

"Time to go then." Luke said as he started to walk forward, the wolf following right behind him.

The others looked on as the trio proceeded forward, not quite sure of the situation.

"Wait!" Guy yelled as he ran forward. "If you need a ride, we'll take you." Guy told them as he walked with them.

"It wouldn't be any trouble." Tear said as she also caught up to them. She was feeling slightly bad about what she had said, so she was hoping to make amends.

Although Luke's smiled at that, his mind was coming up with a truly evil idea.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' Luke thought.

"I guess it's my only option." Luke replied as he scratched the back of his head. "But there's something I have to do first."

"Alright, we have something to do too." Guy replied as they all began walking into the dense purple fog.

They walked for a few minutes, stopping only to pick directions from the constantly splitting road.

Natalia tried to start a conversation.

"You never told us why you are here Luke?" Natalia asked as as they continued their trek. Luke just looked back at her before shrugging.

"You never asked." Luke replied easily as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Then what are you doing here?" Tear decided to ask.

"I'm trying to find Rugnica Death Caps." Luke responded as his eyes surveyed the area. "A friend of mine at the hospital needs some for medicine." This caused all of them, but Jade and Ion, to look at him shocked.

'Luke's doing something nice?' They all thought at the same time.

'I knew it.' Ion thought with a smile.

"I...see." Said Tear, not completely sure how to handle his change. Natalia, however, was beaming.

"I'm glad to see you acting as true royalty." Natalia told him in a proud tone. Luke was about to respond, but the little girl beat him to it.

"Is she acting stupid so that the guys with her will want to sleep with her?" She asked Luke as she tilted her head to the side. This caused the group to stop and stare at her.

Luke, being used to her behaviour, was the first to respond.

"Where did you learn that?" Luke asked brought a hand up to his face, covering his look of shameful curiosity slightly.

"I read it in a book." She told him without any shame. Luke immediately whipped out his diary.

"Filter...what...Alex...reads." He said as he wrote it in the small book. Luke then stopped for a minute.

"How did you follow me?" Luke asked, wondering why he didn't ask earlier.

"I was bored, so I went after you and stowed away on the ship." She replied with a shrug.

"But I asked Mary and Athena to watch you." He replied.

"They had to step out for a bit, so I blew open the wall." She told him with a smile. This caused Luke's jaw to drop to the ground, he could just hear the chewing out he was going to get.

'I'm gonna die.' He thought in dismay, his life flashing before his eyes as he felt life mocking him.

It was then that the group managed to recover the ability to speak.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Asch roared at the girl as his hands went to his sword.

He was about half way to grabbing it when the wolf pinned him down.

It opened it's jaws, preparing to rip the throat out of the red haired original.

"Feral, stop now." Luke quickly ordered. The wolf then backed up to the younger redhead's side, just as fast as he had pounced. Natalia let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." She uttered as she helped Asch up.

"No kidding." Luke responded as he dropped on to one knee and started to scratch his wolf. "Feral may have gotten sick if he ate him."

"You care more about that beast then you do Asch?" Natalia asked him, horrified by what the young man had just said.

"You're defending someone who was about to hit a child?" Luke asked in return, his face turning serious. "I may have been bad back then, but I would never condone child violence."

Natalia, faced with his argument, started to stutter a bit.

"And what she meant was, if you're only helping people because you're royalty, then you don't deserve the praise you've been given." Luke finished with venom coating his words.

Natalia stood shell shocked, her entire world had been flipped on it's end.

Luke just stared back at her.

"Thought so." Luke muttered as he started to walk forward again, The wolf with the girl following close behind.

"Was that really necessary Luke?" Guy asked as he caught up. Luke just let out a sigh, not wanting to deal with this.

"If she's not helping people because she wants to then it'll make her appear as if she doesn't care." Luke explained as he pulled Alex off Feral. "And my method was to hit her with a metaphorical brick. Better this than the alternative." Luke then froze up and grabbed his sword.

"We're surrounded." He muttered as he drew his sword with his left hand and pulled Alex behind him. "Can't believe I let myself get distracted." The others quickly followed suit, each getting into there own stances.

A Heterodoxa came shooting at them, it's leafy appendages swinging wildly at them. Luke quickly brought his sword into a reverse grip and sliced in half from the bottom up. Luke then shot forward, slashing through every enemy in his path.

The rest of the group was just finishing up their side of the battle when they saw what Luke was doing.

They watched in shock as he started to cast.

"Oh flames of hell..." Luke chanted, his left hand holding the sword so it was pressed against his arm, still in a reverse grip. The other was clenched in a fist in front of his chest.

"Flare Tornado!" Luke shouted as his opened right hand flew past his side, a second later a huge spinning cone of fire tore apart a group of Medusa Ropers. Luke looked up to survey the battlefield and barely noticed the Rafflesian jumping at him.

Until it got struck by lightning.

Alex smiled as it's fonons dissipated, happy to be helpful to Luke. She however didn't notice the ghoul sneaking up behind her.

But it didn't matter as Feral tore it apart.

The fonons dissipated as Feral's claws flipped back on top of his paws.

The group looked around and put away their weapons, knowing they had defeated the enemies. Luke quickly ran over to Alex and Feral, reaching into his pocket as he went. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw she wasn't hurt.

"You did great." He told Alex with a smile, then turned to Feral. "And you're still the best Feral." He finished as he pulled out a dog treat and threw it upwards. The Wolf caught it in mind air and ate it happily.

The others looked on at this display, confused on how they felt about it. But all of their feelings changed to shock as Luke pulled out a fon-tech pistol from his jacket.

Without looking he fired a shot past Tear.

It made a sickening crack as the fonon cluster lodged itself into a Ghoul's head, it too dissipated into fonons.

"I expected you to be more alert than that." Luke commented as he turned his body slightly to face her. "Then again, I probably should have expected less." Tear's face heated at the slip up, but then flared up in anger.

"You can't expect anyone to be perfect Luke." Alex told him as she jumped back on Feral. Luke took a breath at that.

"She's right, I'm sorry." Luke apologized, giving her a sheepish smile as he gestured to Alex. "I'm a bit on edge after that." Tear could understand why he had felt like that, given how worried he seemed about Alex.

"It's alright Luke." She replied "I did let my guard down."

"Hey look." Mieu pointed to a large mushroom. "A Rugnica Death Cap." He exclaimed jumping.

"Sweet." Luke said as he ran over to it as he pulled out his sword.

"We need some too." Natalia spoke up, causing Luke to perk his lift his head slightly as he cut through the fungus.

"Really?" Luke asked as he continued his work. "How much do you need?"

"Enough for Lady Suzanne." Guy replied. Luke stopped cutting and turned to face them.

"So I take three quarters, you guys take one?" He asked as he looked at them. The others mulled around this idea before agreeing. Luke then cut the mushroom so that they would have the pieces needed. After making sure all of them were prepared they headed back to the Albiore.

They made it back with little monster contact and boarded the flying fon-machine.

Guy couldn't help but be a little excited, after all this would be Luke's first time flying.

So he was surprised to see Luke seem completely board as they took off.

Luke just reclined in one of the passenger seats with Feral at his feet and Alex next to him. To the others he seemed to be completely relaxed. To Jade's trained eye however he saw how tense Luke was.

"Luke you seem high strung." Jade commented, getting the redhead's attention. "A tummy ache or" He gasped. "The runs." Luke just smiled slightly.

"If only it was that simple." Luke spoke in return. "I'm thinking of how I'm gonna get myself out of this situation."

"What's the problem?" Guy asked, wanting to help his friend.

"Remember how I said that I came here by boat?" Luke asked, getting positive nods Luke continued.

"I'm trying to think of a way to not get killed by my boss." Luke finished. "Well I guess kill is an exaggeration, probably just make do the really crappy work instead."

"What do you do anyway?" Anise asked, not expecting anything good.

"Anything they need me to do." Luke replied. "In return I get room and board." Luke then took the time to truly relax.

"At least I didn't run into him." Luke muttered.

"Him?" Asch asked, more out of wanting to find something about the replica he could insult.

"The newest god-general." Luke replied easily. This caused the others to look at him in shock.

"What, you haven't heard?" Luke asked, noticing their nods in the negative, he continued.

"They call him the Hell Blader." Luke started as he noticed they were all paying attention. "From what I understand, he's called that for his excellent swordplay and love for the fifth fonon. I fought him once and barely managed to escape." Luke stopped for a second. "But the worst part was his sword."

"What's wrong with his sword?" Mieu asked, wanting to know who could cause his master pause.

"The blade could actually control the fifth fonon." Luke was completely serious as he said this. "And not just small bouts of Mieu type fire. I mean able to destroy a forest if he wanted to." The others stared at him, some hoping he would start laughing. They were disappointed when he didn't show any signs of joking.

"Because I managed to get away from him, he always wants to fight me." Luke explained. "Some type of scratch on his record or something." Luke then put his hands behind his head. "The weirdest thing is that he can find me anywhere I go."

"We're approaching Daath." Noelle told them as they digested the information. The aircraft touched down on in a clearing just west of Daath's entrance and the group had walked on to the field. After a half hour walk they made it to their destination

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Anise said as she stared up at the cathedral.

"Yes it is." Ion replied as he stood next to her.

"Right then." Luke spoke up as he walked away from them, Feral and Alex right next to him. "See you when I see you."

"Where are you going?" Asch asked his replica.

"Well first I'm gonna deliver these death caps." Luke stopped in thought. "Then get us something to eat and finally beg for my job."

"What about Baticul?" Natalia asked. Luke stopped to think for a minute.

"Nice place to visit, wouldn't wanna live there." Luke answered, he then perked up a little and a half smile made it's way onto his face.

"Let's see what you got." Luke spoke as he quickly drew his sword and held into his usual reverse grip. He then blocked a rapier from getting a slice at his midsection while also dodging the knight fencer that approached from the right.

He then pushed the rapier back and connected a strong kick to the wielder. He then turned to the knight fencer wielder and landed a punch to it's stomach. The wielder slid back and fell to one knee.

"Getting better." Luke complimented after he put his sword away and helped them up. The rapier wielder was a girl that was Luke's age, while the knight fencer was also female but older. The younger girl smiled at the redhead as the other girl scowled.

"How did you know?" The girl with a smile asked. Luke smiled in return.

"I was prepared the moment I came into town, with all the times you guys have tried to attack me, Mary." Luke replied. He then turned to the older girl.

"Aww no need to be like that Athena." Luke said as he wrapped his arm around the girl's back. "I'll finish my errands and I'll take both of you on in a real fight, okay?" The girl tried to continue scowling, but her mouth was curving upwards. Luke knew he was winning this battle, but he then saw something that made him sombre.

"Looks like I need to hurry." Luke then passed the Rugnica Death Caps to Alex. "I gotta run." He turned to the group. "Can you guys meet me at the cathedral in an hour?"

"Uhh sure." Guy replied, the others nodding their agreement. With that Luke ran towards the Cathedral. The girls shared a glance before walking with Alex.

Twenty minutes later

"Are you sure about this?" Legretta asked the newest god-general. The man just looked back at her.

"Are you telling me not too?" He asked as he pulled on his uniform.

"You were friends with them." Arietta spoke from her spot on his bed. The man just shook his head as he strapped his sword around himself.

"That's why it has to be me." He turned to walk out the door, but stopped midway through. "You two will back me up, right?"

"Only if we have too." Legretta replied.

The Hell Blader nodded as he continued out the door.

Forty minutes later, Cathedral main hall

The group walked into the middle of the room, wondering where Luke was.

Suddenly oracle knights burst in and surrounded them.

"What's this about?" Guy asked as he grabbed his sword. The lead oracle knight pulled out a piece of paper and started to read from it.

"Fon master guardian Anise tatlin, you are being charged with kidnapping and attempted assassination of the fon master." This caused all of them to turn to Anise, her expression a mixture of shock and guilt.

"God-general Asch, you are charged with treason against Lorelei." Asch gritted his teeth as he prepared to draw his sword.

"Locrian sergeant Tear Grants, you are charged with attempted assassination of the commandant and conspiring to destroy the outerlands." Tear, even with all of her training, couldn't stop the look of shock that appeared on her face.

"Will you come quietly." The man asked as he put the piece of paper away. Ion quickly ran to the front.

"Wait!" He shouted as he stood in front of them. "I was not kidnapped, nor are any of those accusation true."

"Oh really?" A voice drawled from above them. "I suppose these letters I found in grand maestro Mohs' room are forgeries than." The group looked up to see the one person they were looking for.

"Luke." Guy said staring at his charge with horror in his eyes, Natalia and Ion sharing his expression.

Luke, who was leaning on the guard rail above him with on his elbows, pulled a few sheets of paper in front of his view.

"These are letters detailing all of the plans that were made between all of you." Luke said as he threw the clipped sheets to Ion's feet. "It's all there in black and white." Ion picked up the sheets and went paler than he already was.

"Someone escort him out of here." Luke ordered. "He needs rest."

With a quick yes sir, a knight had taken Ion out of the room.

"As for you Asch, you betrayed the commandant and nearly killed your fellow god-generals." Luke then clicked his tongue. "For shame."

"And Tear. The one who caused all of this." At this point Luke clapped a couple of times. "Your act had was truly believable, I had no idea you would ever attempt what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Anise demanded to know. Luke just smirked darkly in return.

"Why, Tear knew of the ex commandants plan all along." He told them gleefully. They all turned to the aforementioned girl, only to be shocked to the core as she looked down.

"So the only thing I can infer was that she was assisting him." Luke said as he looked up in thought.

"None of you are objecting." Luke commented. "Well, time's a wastin. Throw them in a cell somewhere."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Asch asked, Luke raised an eyebrow in response.

"The destruction of Akzeriuth was your doing." Asch told them all, thinking he would turn them against the replica. Luke gasped and put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Your right." Luke said as he reached into his pocket. "But, what's this?" Luke asked. "Why it's an official pardon from the destruction of Akzeriuth." The others stared at the paper, Asch was glaring so hard that it was a wonder why it didn't light on fire.

"But I know what you want." Luke told them as he jumped from the bridge above them. "You want to die by my hand." Luke drew his sword, it's vermillion shine giving the redhead a frightening glow. "Nobody interfere." He told the people around them.

"Draw your sword." The replica told the original, green eyes filled with mirth stared at ones of the same color. "I'll make this quick."

With that the ex god-general ripped his sword out of its sheath and rushed his counterpart.

He made it halfway before Luke slashed him.

It was a quick, clean slice through his abdomen.

Asch died lying on the ground, cursing his replica.

"Anyone else?" Luke asked. Hearing nothing he placed his sword back into his sheath.

"Get them out of my sight." Luke told the two knights holding Tear and Anise. They nodded and quickly took them out of the room.

"Now that that's taken care of." Luke turned and walked to the door opposite of where they took the captives. "Lunch." He only stopped to turn his head at the body.

"And somebody clean that up."

**Fatal-fame here and that was ****He Who Defies Fate****.**

**Yay or nay. Tell me in a review.**

**Also check my profiles for my other Ideas.**


	9. Ordinary day sample

**Fatal-fame here with another sample. This story is also being done by a friend of mine that goes by the pen name Ninj4fox2020. Before anyone gets up in arms about how I stole his idea I will say right here.**

**This is my idea, he is the one who asked for my permission. **

**I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just trying to make sure there are no misunderstandings.**

**Fatal-Fame does not own Tales Of The Abyss or any other copyrighted thing in this fanfiction **

**Now for Luke The Bartender or as I like to call it **

Ordinary Days

**The streets of Daath**

Guy walked down the street, his steps not having a purpose except to propel him forward. His thoughts were different, yet they were all focussed on the same thing.

'Luke, has it really been eight months?' He wondered as he trailed behind the group. 'Are you happy? Are you in good health? At least Asch can tell that you're alive.' Guy mused as he looked up at said red head. Guy tried to get along with him, he really did. It's just that everytime he looked at Asch, he saw Luke.

And that caused him to truly regret his actions.

He looked up as he heard his name be called. The group had just dropped off Anise and Ion, and were looking for a place to eat. They walked to a bar type restaurant and took a seat. He had to admit, the place was definitely relaxing.

The music they had playing was catchy, the sever was a cute girl, the smells were intoxicating, Luke was playing darts in the corner with some other guys, everyone was laughing, and nobody had a care in the world.

'This place may be just what I need.' Guy thought. 'If only Luke was...wait a minute.' He turned his head to see the object of his thoughts.

Throwing darts with one hand and holding a drink in the other.

Guy got up slowly and walked towards the replica, the others noticing his movements and followed his gaze. When he finally got close enough he uttered his name.

"Shut up, I got this." Luke replied without looking at him. With that Luke threw his final dart at the board. It landed perfectly in the bullseye, causing everyone around him to cheer. Luke then turned to the man who had called his name.

"Sup?" Luke asked as he looked at Guy, his eyes then widened as he recognized him.

"Guy!" Luke yelled out as he threw his free hand around the older man's shoulder. "How've you been?"

"Great and you?" Guy replied.

"I've been gettin by." Luke responded, taking a swig of his drink. "What brings you to these parts?"

"We were just dropping off Ion and Anise." Guy replied, catching the red head as he stumbled a bit.

"Really? I should pay the kid a visit." Luke decided as he took a step forward, only to stumble onto a table. "Okay maybe not." With that Luke finished his drink and put the glass on the bar, as soon as he did that another was forced into his hands.

"I think you had enough." Guy said as he reached for the teens drink. Luke quickly pulled it away from the older man.

"No, someone bought this for me, so I'm gonna drink it. It would be rude not to." Luke replied, taking a swing from the glass.

"It isn't considered rude if you are polite about it." Guy had to admit, he was impressed that Luke was trying to be polite, even if the situation wasn't one that fell under the category of "No non polite refusals"

"True, but if I don't drink it, who will?" Luke asked the blond. Guy raised a surprised eyebrow at the redhead as he took another drink.

"I'm sure the people who work here will dispose of it." Guy assured him, Luke raised a red eyebrow back at the older man and pointed at the wall. "But the rules say I have too."

Guy's blue eyes flowed where his friend was on the wall was a plaque that read.

"ANY DRINK YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN MUST BE FINISHED, UNLESS IT COULD POTENTIALLY KILL YOU.

DON'T BE A BITCH, BITCH."

Guy stared at the plaque for a bit. Just enough time for Luke to finish his new glass. Guy turned to Luke as he pulled another glass to his lips "Luke, how much have you drank?" Luke paused for a moment before answering.

"Eight." Luke replied before chugging his new one "Nine."

"I don't think that's healthy." Guy told him. Luke just looked at him with confusion.

"Do I look like a pussy to you?" Luke asked in return. Guy's eyes widened at his new found word. Sure Luke swore before, but it wasn't as vulgar before.

"Luke, where did you pick up such filth?" Natalia demanded as the rest of the group joined the conversation. As soon as she said this some bar patrons started to swear up a storm.

"Take a wild guess." Luke told her sarcastically. His eyes scanned over them, until they stopped on Tear.

"Tear, how old are you?" Luke asked out of the blue. Tear cocked her head to the side, but answered none the less.

"Sixteen." She replied, when she told his this Luke's eyes lit up with hope.

"Then can you do me a favour?" He asked at her nodded he pointed at the server girl. "Tell her what you eat."

"Why?" The server asked him, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Cause maybe your tits 'll grow bigger." He replied casually, he then ducked the boomerang that was thrown at him.

"Ha!" Luke yelled in triumph, until the boomerang smashed into the back of his head. "Ow sonnova. The hell is wrong with you?"

"Are you seriously asking?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well my breasts are amazing, thank you."

"Well yeah, but you always complain about them."

"You haven't yet."

"I have no reason too."

"And why is that?"

"Your ass is fucking glorious."

"Is sex all you think of, pig?"

"Only when I have nothing better to do, bitch."

"You're such an asshole."

"And you're still a bitch."

"Wanna come to my place after work?"

"Fuck yes."

The others looked on at the conversation between the two, wondering what just happened.

"Breaks over!" A man's voice yelled from the back.

"Aight" Luke yelled back as he jumped the counter of the bar. He threw on an apron and turned towards the group.

"So are you gonna ordered something or what?" Luke asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Wha?" Guy asked in a stupor. Luke just sighed.

"Look, you can order something or get out." Luke explained as he walked down to the other end to take some orders. Asch, however decided to make his presence known.

"Just who do you think you are?" Asch asked his replica. Luke didn't look up from the drink he was making as he responded.

"Luke Fan Fober, the greatest man on this planet." Luke told him as he gave the glass to the man who ordered it.

"And what makes you so great?" Asch asked him with venom.

"The fact that I slept with more girls this month then you will in your entire life kinda gives me an edge." Luke replied casually. Asch was gobsmacked at the reply, while Jade put on his normal smirk.

"As riveting as this conversation is, I think it's time you stopped trying to make yourself look better." He interjected, Luke however looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"Do you know someone by the name of Nephry, Jade?" Luke asked. Jade nodded, wondering where Luke was going with the conversation.

It must have been serious to ignore his jab.

"She and I are close." He replied. Luke's green eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? Small world." Luke replied as he started to clean a glass.

"Where do you know her from?" Tear decided to ask. Luke then cracked a huge smile as he thought back to that night.

"She was here on business and came in for a drink. We got to talking and She took me by the hand to her hotel room." Luke leaned his head back as his eyes closed. "She's a total freak between the sheets." Luke's eyes opened again and looked back at Jade.

"You okay?" He asked when he noticed Jade's eye start twitching.

"I guess she didn't mention she was my sibling, then?" Jade asked back. Luke stopped for a second before continuing.

"Not directly." Luke replied as he placed a glass where they were kept. "She did mention she had a brother, although she didn't seem so keen on having one." He grabbed a new one and started to clean it. "Don't take it the wrong way. She said she loved you as she should, but she sometimes wishes you died in Akzeriuth."

Jade's eyes widened slightly at the prospect, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You've been sleeping around." Guy finally muttered. Luke turned to him with confusion.

"I'm a teenager." Luke replied. "That's what teenagers do, have sex with each other and make stupid decisions."

"Only if you had no control over your desires." Asch replied, also over his silence.

"I just have skills Asch." Luke replied As he threw the glass into the air, it flipped a few times before he caught it. He was about to continue when something caught his eye. In an instant he drew a knife with his left hand and threw it past them. They turned quickly to see a man pinned to the wall by his shirt and a girl quickly stumbled away.

"Hands off." Luke easily said as he drew another knife. The man just laughed at the redhead.

"What are you gonna do kid? Poke my eye out?" The man sneered at the teen, who just twisted his head negatively.

"No, he's gonna punch you out." He replied as he lazily pointed to the man's right. The man turned his head only for a fist to impact his skull. He fell unconscious and someone dragged him out.

"Fucking bastards." Luke muttered as he returned his attention to the group. He put on a smile and asked again.

"You gonna order something or what?"

**Fatal-fame here and This was ****Ordinary Days. **

**And I have to admit that was a horrible ending.**

**Review and tell me if I should continue this.**

**Also check out my other ideas**.


	10. Painless

**Fatal-Fame here with a new sample. This one is a Persona and Tales of the abyss.**

**Well I have two ideas, one for Persona 3 and one Persona 4.**

**This is a sample for the Persona 3 version **

**I do not own tales of the abyss, Persona, or any other copyrighted thing that could be included in this fic. This is for entertainment, not for profit.**

**Please don't sue me.**

**So enjoy.**

Painless

Luke let out a heavy breath as his arms dropped to his sides, his sword and evoker still clasped in his fingers.

It was a tough fight, but they managed to beat the sub boss that was blocking the way further.

Luke let out one last breath as he sheathed his sword and holstered his evoker. He wondered why he was in this hellish place instead of studying.

Oh right, he didn't get a choice in the matter.

"Man, that was tough." Miko said as she put away her long staff, rubbing her forehead with her hand as she did.

"But we still won." Eric replied as he put away his axe.

"Good job." They heard Annabelle elegant tone speak in their minds. "You should return to the dorm for tonight."

"Sounds good, I am beat." Eric replied as they made their way to the transporter. Once they had all made it to the ground floor, they stood in front of their support.

"We are doing as good as we can hope." Annabelle told them as she started to check for wounds. "I recommend we take the next few days off from exploring."

"Sounds good." Eric and Miko spoke at the same time, with Luke just nodding.

"Tomorrow is Gnomeday, we should go out and have some fun." Eric said after they walked out of the shadow labyrinth.

"Yeah, a day off from school and exploring to just relax is just what the doctor ordered." Miko replied as they walked through town.

"It would be good for all of us." Annabelle added in. "We can have some time to recuperate and lessen some stress."

"Alright, tomorrow we do nothing but have fun." Eric announced.

"Just leave me out of it." Luke said as they made it to the dorm, causing the others to stare at him.

"C'mon man." Eric said as he placed an arm around the redhead's shoulder. "We just made a major breakthrough in the labyrinth, you can spend a day not studying. We deserve it."

"We'll deserve it when we get to the top." Luke replied as he shrugged off the older male. "Besides, I'm not losing my school rank to anyone."

"Not studying for a day won't make you lose your second in the year rank Luke." Miko replied as they walked through the door.

"And everyday I don't study, I lose a chance of getting to number one." Luke replied evenly.

"If all you do is hole yourself in your room and study, you'll do more harm than good to yourself." Annabell put in her two gald. Causing Luke to raise an eyebrow at her.

"This coming from the one who encourages us to study whenever we have free time?"

"That's when we aren't so stressed or deserving of a day off." Annabelle replied. Luke shrugged back at her.

"Well I don't think we deserve a day off, nor are we stressed." Luke said as he gave them a bored look. "So I think I'll study."

"C'mon." Eric groand "All you ever do is stay in your room and study, even outside your room you are nose first in a book."

"It's almost like you don't like us." Miko remarked, a cold feeling starting to comeover her.

"One of you is smart enough to pick up on that at least." Luke commented. As the others looks of slight shock.

"Just to make sure we are on the same level." Luke affirmed. "I don't like any of you, I will never like any of you. The only reason I'm here is because I can use a persona, that's it.

"Now." Luke started again. "I will go up to my room to study. Starting today if it has nothing to do with school, the dorm or shadows. I don't want to be disturbed." Without waiting for a reaction, he headed up stairs to his room.

The others just stood at the foot of the stairs staring at the spot the redhead had occupied before.

"Wow I…" Miko started, her eyes starting to water.

"That bastard!" Eric exclaimed. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"There's nothing we can do about it." Annabell spoke up, her voice demanding both of the dorm's other occupants attention. "He's willing to help us against the shadows. If he chooses not to socialize with us, it is his decision."

"But, still." Eric emphasized.

"If he doesn't want to hang out with us it's his loss." Miko added in, her eyes no longer filled with tears. "We'll just have fun without him."

"You're right." Eric said after a breath. "In the end we're not the ones who have to put up with his constant pessimism."

"Oh ho." Annabelle chuckled. "I'm surprised you understand such a big word, Eric." This caused Miko to start laughing.

"Hey." Eric replied with fake indignation, but soon he was laughing along with them. "I have a good head on my shoulders."

"Too bad the brain needs work." Miko joked, causing another bout of laughter.

Up stairs Luke listened to the conversation.

"Morons." He sighed as he shook his head sadly. He quickly made his way up the next flight of stairs and walked into his room.

"When will they realize that they don't care about each other?" Luke questioned no one as he pulled off his jacket and threw it onto a hook.

"One little screw up and they'll all walk away from the person who messed up." Luke told himself. "They won't care why the person did it, they'll just walk away."

"Guess I'm lucky I know this truth of life." Luke sighed as he pulled off the rest of his clothing and swapped into his pajamas and sat at his desk.

"Better get to work." He told himself as he opened his science book and turned on his desk light.

It was an hour before Luke felt he couldn't read anymore. He closed the book after putting a bookmark between the pages and walked to his bed.

"I'll study more tomorrow." He told himself as he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed that he was in a blue classroom.

"Welcome back." Bethany said as she noticed him. Luke just nodded as he looked at Igor.

"It seems I wasn't clear the last time we meet." Igor started. "When you create bonds with others your persona's strength can dramatically increase."

"I heard you the last time." Luke replied as he rolled his eyes. "I just know that that particular idea is bullshit."

"The other holders of the wild card choose to create bonds between them and others." Igor countered calmly. "They were able to create personas of true power."

"Only because they decided to rely on others." Luke shrugged. "If they chose to stand alone, they wouldn't need to create personas, as they wouldn't have weakened themselves in the first place."

"Thier bonds allowed them to create personas that matched gods." Igor refuted.

"Then I'll train mine until they can do so themselves." Luke shrugged again. "Can I go now?"

"You may." Igor sighed. "The fools arcana is one of infinite possibility. Possibilities that can only be reached through bonds with others."

"It's one of nothing, as the number on it represents." Luke contended. "Zero means nothing. Just as I was, am and always will be."

"May you return sometime." Bethany bowed her head as Luke's vision went black.

Luke's eyes opened as sunlight poured through the window. He sat up and rubbed and rubbed his face with his wrist.

"Well, that was a waste." Luke said to himself as he got out of bed. He pulled his chair back from his desk and prepared to study, but he was stopped as he heard a voice.

"C'mon slowpokes." Eric laughed as he ran out of the building, quickly followed by the two female members of the dorm.

"Slow down." Miko said as she caught up to him. "We're not sports freaks like you."

"I'm not a freak, I'm an enthusiast." Eric defended himself.

"Spoken like a true obsessor." Annabelle remarked as she walked past them.

"Hey, it's not fair to gang up on me." Eric mock whined as he and Miko caught up with the third year, laughing as they walked.

Luke just shook his head sadly as he watched them.

"They are just deluding themselves." He said quietly as he watched them walk away. He walked back to his desk and sat down.

An hour later Luke couldn't take it anymore.

"No matter what I read I can't concentrate!" Luke yelled as he gripped his head. With a sigh he stood up and walked to the closet.

"Maybe a walk and some food will clear my head." He told himself as he changed into his school uniform. He quickly made his way down the stairs and walked out the door.

After a twenty minute walk he was nearly at the shopping district. But before he made it into the busy crowd. He noticed a little girl sitting on a bench alone.

'What the hell?' He thought to himself. Without his own consent he made his way to her.

"Excuse me." He said, getting the girl's attention. "Where are your parents?" He asked her as he sat down next to her. The girl just looked at him and then looked down again.

"My mommy and daddy are fighting." She replied. Luke felt saddened by her words but remembered what he was doing in the first place.

"Then how about you go to a friends house?" He tried, only for the girl to droop more.

"I don't have any friends." She replied as she started to swing her legs back and forth. Luke felt his heart break a little at the girl's words and without thinking responded.

"then how about we become friends?" Luke asked before he could stop himself. The girl perked up and looked at him.

"You want to be my friend?" She asked in return. Luke nodded his consent. "No foolies?" Luke nodded again." She held up her hand.

"Pinky swear?" She said as she extended her pinky to him. Luke smiled as he wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Cross my heart." He said as he used his other hand to draw an X over his heart.

"Thanks mister." The girl smiled at him as their hands broke apart. Then the girl's stomach rumbled.

"Sorry." She said in a quiet voice as she looked down again.

"It's alright." Luke replied as he stood up. "I was just looking for something to eat, so let's go together." They both stood up from the bench and started to walk to wards the shopping district, both smiling away.

'I suppose I can let her have this.' Luke thought as they walked through the busy street. 'With her parents fighting, she deserves a distraction, even if it's a delusion.'

Luke looked down at her, who in turn smiled up at him.

'And maybe I can delude myself for a little bit.'

_Thou art I… And I am thou_

_Thou has established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Hanged Man Arcana._

**And finished.**

**So the way Luke is in this one is that he feels bonds are a lie.**

**This stems from being betrayed by Van and having the others leave him.**

**He throws himself into his studies as a way to make sure the past never repeats itself and so that he has an excuse for not hanging out with his dorm mates.**

**So for this one I want you guy's to give me OC ideas.**

**Since this is a sample, I'm not completely sure I want to keep everything the way it is so ideas would be appreciated.**

**So characters, weapons, arcanas and persona's will be appreciated.**

**This also goes to non main characters. Such as social link characters and enemy persona users.**

**I'll have my persona 4 sample up… I don't know. **

**So yeah. wait for that one and i'll do the one that's more popular.**

**Bonus points for anybody who figures out where I got the title.**

**Hint: It's part of the name of a movie theme song that was made in 1970 and later turned into a tv show. The name of the movie/series starts with an M.**

**Later. **


	11. Fool or Wild?

**Fatal-fame here with my persona 4 crossover.**

**I do not own Tales of the Abyss, Persona 4 or any other copyrighted material mentioned. This is for entertainment, not for profit.**

**So don't sue me.**

**And enjoy.**

Fool or Wild?

Luke sat at the table in his room, books lying across it. His green eyes focused intently on the history book in front of him.

When he had come to this world ten years ago he never thought he would truly get anywhere in life.

But he had a roof over his head, food on the table and he was enrolled in school.

He really couldn't ask for much more.

A knock on his door caught his attention and he quickly turned to it.

"Yes." He called out. The door opened and his caregiver.

"Me and Kiko are going out to dinner." The elder man man told him. "Would you like to come?"

"No thank you, Oswald-san." Luke replied as he looked back down at his book.

"You can call me uncle, Luke." The man sighed out.

"No matter how many times you ask, you'll always get the same answer." Luke replied, still looking at his book. "I will always be grateful that the Narusato family adopted me, but I will never refer to any of them with that kind of familiarity."

"You are their son." The man tried the argument he always used. Luke just shook his head.

"I am someone they took in out of pity, nothing more." Luke flipped the page. "Besides, they already have a daughter. I'm more of a house guest that doesn't contribute that other people feel obligated to pay for."

The man let out another sigh. "You are more than a burden, Luke."

"They pay for my school, my food, my supplies for said school, my cellphone and are sending you checks so you can take care of me." Luke listed off. "I'm a burden."

"They do those things because they love you." The man replied softly.

"Love doesn't exist." Luke replied as he put the book down and look directly into the older man's eyes. "If it did I wouldn't have been abandon by my own parents."

The man let out another sigh. "Alright, we'll be out for a couple of hours." He turned to leave. "Do you want anything?" He asked, although he knew the answer.

"No, thank you." Luke replied as he grabbed his history book. The man walked out the door and walked down the stairs. From Luke's open window, he heard the sound of the car backing out of the driveway.

Luke kept his eyes on his textbook, but after a few minutes he peeked out the window. When he couldn't see the car in any direction, he got to work.

It was a blur of wires as he pulled his playbox four out of his closet.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten it, given he used the money the Narusato's have given him.

But video games were amazing. Once he started he just couldn't stop.

He wondered how people would react if they found out he, Luke Narusato, the cold, anti social genius, was a video game nerd.

Probably wouldn't believe it.

But he had payed for all his games by working for the cash. So he didn't feel to bad about it.

Either way time to play.

It was three hours later that he quickly stowed his system into the closet.

It wouldn't have done him any good if he got caught. It might give other people the idea he wasn't someone who studied all the time.

And that would mean they would try to interact with him.

Luke didn't want that, cause that would mean he would have to constantly tell people off.

It's not like he cared what others thought, but he knew that others would only use him.

After all, everybody only cares for themselves.

So he hid his hobbies, for he knew that people would take any advantage they could get to one up or sabotage him.

He wouldn't give anyone the chance.

Not since Akzeriuth.

Not since…

Luke shook his head, dispelling the thoughts.

It wouldn't do him any good dwelling on events that can't be changed.

Luke let out a sigh, he really needed to move on from that event.

He was in a whole nother world after all.

No reason to care about what happens on Aldurant.

He had his own problems.

Studying for school, making enough money on part time jobs, paying for what his habits and trying to figure out what the hell the midnight channel was.

Well, to be fair, Luke didn't really care about those who wound up dead. Sure it was tragic, but it had nothing to do with him.

He shouldn't have to risk his life because some people couldn't accept who they were.

Granted he never faced his own shadow, but still.

Either way the people around him will force him to go because of his persona and the fact he could change it at will.

But he had to admit the mystery was captivating, a place where the only way to survive was to face the part of you that you never wanted anyone to see.

He kinda wanted to see what the Colonel's would be.

Yet on the other hand, it would probably be better if that scenario never came to pass.

And the personas. A magical form that was created from one's own psyche, that one could use when they conquer their own shadow.

It was both mysterious and crazy.

Yet he had multiple.

Of course the reason he had no shadow confused him greatly, as did him having multiple personas.

Was it because of he already accepted himself? Because he had no doubts about anything, or that he was always honest?

Or maybe it was just a coincidence.

Either way it was raining and foggy.

Time to see if anyone was thrown in.

The screen turned on at the stroke of midnight.

In it was a fuzzy picture of what looked like a girl, at least that's what he thought it was. She seemed to be wearing a school uniform, which did not bode well. Other than that he had nothing.

He let out a sigh, since it wasn't a clear picture, that meant nobody was thrown into the tv yet.

Yet that makes their job harder, because now they have to keep an eye on every girl in school.

Sometimes he wondered if life hated him.

His cell phone started to ring, getting his attention. He grabbed it and slide his thumb over the touch screen to answer.

"Did you see it?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yeah I did." Luke quickly replied as he grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

"Any ideas?" The voice asked another question.

"Only that the person's a female student." Luke as he started to flip through the channels.

"Then we have to look out for anyone suspicious at school." The voice said, Luke just stopped in thought.

"It may be better to wait until they are in the tv." Luke replied as he turned his tv off.

"Hmm why?" The other person asked.

"If we wait until we see someone unique, we may be able to get the drop on the killer." Luke replied as he sat down on his couch. "Right now the person in question is not really recognizable, if we wait we may be able to see someone that has a distinctive feature."

"Oh I get it." The other person replied. "But we should still keep an eye out, just in case."

"Alright." Luke replied as he ended the call. Sure it might have been rude, but the kid just didn't seem to get that, for lack of better term, shit happens.

The fact that he seemed to think that he could save every person who fell in the tv was kind of sad.

Then again, his shadow did say he was afraid of failure.

Still, the kid had a point. If they wanted to catch this killer they would have to keep an eye out.

But another part of him wanted to see other people's shadows. To see the part of them they wanted to keep away from everyone else.

He also wondered if a shadow could represent someone's hopes and dreams. The parts that truly believe in other people.

Maybe that's why he could summon his persona without facing his shadow. He had already given up on acceptance so he wouldn't need to try to accept himself.

Or he was thinking too hard.

Luke let out a breath as he stripped himself of his day clothes. He really needed to get some sleep.

Why he could summon a persona could wait for another day.

Right now he needed sleep.

Cause tomorrow would be a total pain in the ass.

He could just tell.

Well, he'd just have to keep his head down and try to find this killer.

For the sake of his own sanity.

And the safety of his adoptive guardians.

He would stop this person.

Even if he had to kill them.

**And finished.**

**This Luke has lived in the Persona world for at least eight years. So he has a grasp of concepts, such as world history.**

**I'm also writing this as if Auldrant and Japan speaks the same language. Yet the way they write and read is different from each other. **

**Although Luke is grateful for being adopted. He doesn't feel like he is apart of his adoptive family. He still does his best in school, as he feels that he has to make the Narusato's proud as they're adoptive son.**

**That's why he won't refer to them with honorifics for family.**

**This will have honorifics in it, cause I like them. **

**I am also on the need of someone to bounce my ideas off of.**

**It's just a little habit I have and the person who I usually talk to is not responding.**

**So pm me if you want to help me with this.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Later.**


End file.
